


Interludes (Settling In)

by hakaseheart



Series: True Colors [5]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As messy as Marvelous' room was, the captain was far more interested in the convenient excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These interludes take place during the course of episode 33.

Gai's sudden insistence on cleaning the entire ship was not wasted. He cleaned the entire main cabin in minutes, true, but then moved on to the kitchen, upper deck, crow's nest, engine room, and pretty much any other area in the ship that had more than three sweeps' worth of floor space. 

It was funny at first, but eventually the rest of the crew retreated to their personal bedrooms, where they could lock the door and keep the hyperactive cabin boy well out. He whined and moaned about how he could have had everyone's rooms cleaned and sorted and they wouldn't have had to lift a finger, but the doors remained firmly shut and Gai eventually moved on.

Which was likely in his best interest, in the end. As messy as Marvelous' room was, the captain was far more interested in the convenient excuse to lock himself in with the ship's engineer. 

-

“Poor Gai,” Doc murmured to himself as he gave his Mobirates a worried look. He'd tried calling the Gokai Cellular a few more times, even after Gai had left, just to see if it might work the second, third, maybe tenth time. But all had ended up at the inexplicable answering service, and he was out of ideas for tracking the lost device. “I wish I could do more.”

Marvelous had watched him pace back and forth during each call, diligently redialing the number over and over, and was frankly pretty tired of the futility. “Give it a rest, Doc,” he chided lightly. He knew how much Doc could worry himself into the floor, and the captain wasn't anywhere near ready to be stressed out about much yet. “Take your time and see if anything comes to you.”

He got a strained smile as a response and took that as a good sign. Doc nodded, then put the Mobirates back in his pocket and ruffled his hair to get the last of his frustration out. “You're right,” the engineer eventually said. “Worrying isn't going to help Gai at all.” He paced his way over to Marvelous' chair and leaned back against the armrest, letting his head fall back so he could gaze pointlessly at the ceiling.

It was an odd action, something that Marvelous was still trying to get used to. The two of them were becoming more and more familiar around each other, something that was certainly fun as far as intimacy went, but also a bit of a curve ball as far as everyday life tended to go. But while he had to move his arm just a bit to leave the room for Doc to sit on the armrest, he decided to keep any complaints to himself and just enjoy the situation.

“And if we're going to do things that aren't going to help Gai,” Marvelous continued, hooking his displaced arm around Doc's waist and pulling the blond properly into his lap, “then let's have a little bit more fun about it, shall we?”

-

“Oi, Doc.”

“Eh? What is it?”

“Make me some gyouza.”

“Gyouza? Right now?”

“Yeah. And make it good as that guy's.”

“What? Marvelous, I can't do that! At least, not right away...”

“Well, then keep trying until you get it right!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These interludes take place during the course of episode 34.

The pout was there on his face, plain as his blond hair. Marvelous had dragged the engineer to his bedroom for some out-of-the-way cuddles, but Doc just wasn't responding, and the captain was pretty sure he knew why.

“Are you jealous?” he asked, knowing full well there was no point in dancing around the issue. 

Doc huffed a bit, a sound that Marvelous figured was supposed to sound indignant, but came out more like a whimper. “Of that guy? Of course not.”

Marvelous wasn't convinced. He kept his right arm around the blond's shoulders but rolled the rest of his body away to look up at the ceiling idly. “Am I going to have to share you?”

He meant the question to come out playful and teasing, but he knew the moment the words left his lips that they had a much more serious tone to them. And he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

The younger boy squirmed a bit in his arm. “...no. Not at all.” But he stayed put, on his side, facing the door, and Marvelous found himself wondering if Luka would end up leaving them after all. And if she did, how much he might argue it.

-

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Marvelous could feel it and he did the only thing he could think of at that moment, which was to follow the fuming engineer back to his ridiculously messy room. Doc didn't complain as the captain followed him inside, and thankfully waited until Marvelous had closed the door to explain further.

“That's not Luka!” 

Marvelous sniffed loudly. “Well, she did seem a bit off.” It'd ended up being a fairly weird dinner as a result, and that was something that never sat well with him after the fact.

The blond spun around, closed the gap between them and grabbed Marvelous by the shirt collar. “It's. Not. Luka.” Each word was ground out with such fierce determination, matched by a fire burning in his eyes, that Marvelous wanted nothing more than to pry his fingers off his shirt and take a step away. So he did.

“No, it's not,” he finally agreed, not that he'd needed convincing. “We've got an impostor on the ship.” He chanced a quick glance at Doc and saw that the engineer had relaxed slightly at his agreement. An idea came to mind and the jealous bit of him had to say it aloud.

“Shall we kill her?”

-

It was late and dark and Marvelous had just been on the brink of falling asleep when he heard Doc start to talk again. The engineer had been strangely silent ever since Luka had come back on board, but as long as he still followed Marvelous to his bed at night the captain had found no legitimate reason to complain. 

“You don't need to share me,” Doc began quietly, his voice just below the point of echoing in the large space of Marvelous' quarters. “And I don't want to be shared.”

Marvelous grunted lightly, shifting slightly to wake himself up a bit as well as pull the blond in a little closer to his own body. “But you like her.”

He could feel Doc's head nod. “I do. But...” His voice trailed off and Marvelous felt like it was taking his heart with it. It was an uncomfortable feeling, not unlike stargazing, and he clung to Doc just a little bit more tightly to keep his balance on the cushy mattress. “Not the way I like you.”

The words didn't quite make sense to the captain's ears, and he was about to prod him for a bit more explanation when he felt his engineer grind back against him. “...is that so?” he ended up asking, and wondered where things were going from there.

Doc stayed neatly underneath his arm as he turned himself over, bringing his left arm around Marvelous' waist and pulling them even more closely together. “Yeah, it is,” he said, and proceeded to kiss away the rest of Marvelous' worries for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These interludes take place during the course of episodes 35 and 36.

The crew followed the little white robot as it wound its way through the parking lot and towards the motorway's entrance. Gai was tagging along behind it like an obedient puppy, with the rest of them taking their time in following their unexpected visitor. Marvelous had been trailing at the back of the group, but he saw the look on Doc's face and decided to catch up.

“It's from another dimension,” the engineer said without any prompting, musing aloud to his captain. Marvelous dutifully remained quiet to listen. “But what sort? Are these machine worlds parallel universes, similar to our own but with minor changes? Are they completely different existences altogether? Or maybe complementary to our universe?” He crossed his arms and frowned in thought. “I want to find out more, but at the same time...”

This was a wavelength that Marvelous could pick up on. “...do we really need to be getting involved?” he finished, and was rewarded with a nod of acknowledgment. The same question had been running through his own mind since the robot had first asked them for help, and Marvelous was pretty damn sure he'd need to have an answer to it before long. And judging by the intensely curious look on Doc's face, he had a feeling he knew what that answer would ultimately be.

-

When the little engines referred to each other as 'darling', Marvelous rolled his eyes.

When he caught Doc's unmistakably lustful gaze immediately afterward, he wished he'd sat at the other end of the table instead.

-

Gai was leading the triumphant parade back to the town, and Marvelous was more than happy to just follow along. That is, until a hand smacked him smartly upside the head.

“Oi!” he growled out as he turned around, expecting to see Luka standing there angrily for some unknown reason. But instead it was Doc, blond hair bobbing in the light desert breeze, eyes narrowed and glaring right at him. “What was that for?”

“You were too slow,” the engineer said with an unmistakable pout. “You should've shot first.”

Marvelous thought back to the quick draw against the Gaiark sheriff, remembering the flash of the other gun before the coin hit the ground. “He shot too early,” he protested, crossing his arms and turning away from the rest of the crew as they walked off. “He cheated.”

Somehow Doc managed to narrow his eyes further, and he leaned forward to smack Marvelous one more time. “Of course he did! He's the bad guy!” 

The words rang true, but the captain was far more interested in the reasoning behind the argument rather than winning it. “Aren't we the good guys here? Don't the good guys follow the rules?”

Doc let out a near-inhuman growl and ruffled his hair into a ridiculous poof. “You're a pirate!”

The situation seemed to be getting a little absurd, but Marvelous finally saw where this was going, and couldn't help but smirk as he pointed out, “I still won, though.”

Then, before Marvelous could be any more infuriating, Doc grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and kissed him hard enough to shut him up.

-

The sky was dark, starlight twinkling in through the portholes to the captain's quarters. It was a rare moment, before bedtime, when clothing was being put away and things prepared for an evening of sleep, and the room was unusually silent and tense.

Doc set his clothing aside, neatly folded despite the state of his own bedroom, and crawled carefully under the comforter. On the other side of the bed, Marvelous took off the last of his jewelry and let it sit in a messy pile on the nightstand. He looked down at the engineer, huddled underneath the cover, and sighed.

“You should have been more careful, too,” he said finally, the words feeling incredibly odd as they left his mouth. “Good thing I saw what was going on and stepped in.”

The covers shifted slightly as Doc curled himself further into a ball. “...I know.”

Marvelous hit the light switch and crawled into bed, scooting closer until he could drape one arm possessively around the quiet cook. “Good, then.” He was pretty sure that wasn't the right thing to say, but the right thing was doing a fine job of eluding him at the moment.

Silence fell again, and Marvelous found himself thinking back to the two-man attack he and Doc had unleashed near the end of the battle. It'd felt pretty good, actually, even if it he'd been driven by the fear of seeing Doc get in over his head. In the end, things had worked out okay.

There was a murmur from the pillow, something that Doc had just said and he'd completely missed. “What was that?” he asked automatically.

“I said thank you,” Doc repeated, before burrowing himself back into Marvelous' open arms. The captain let his hands clasp around the engineer and contentedly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
